Behind the Scenes:FLCL
by Makoto Yuichi
Summary: What happened off camera?LOTS!All chapters in!Please read and review.
1. The Guitar

Christian(Me):Okay.So this is my first fanfic, Ok?So don't hurt me, Plz.Oh and I own nothing.Oh it will 6 chapters only.  
  
Naota:So why are we doing this again Mammimi?  
  
Mamimi::sighs::For the cash.Why else?  
  
Naota:I don't know.  
  
Mamimi:I think that you should've been the stupid one in FLCL.  
  
Naota:HEY!  
  
Mamimi::Laughs::  
  
Haruko:So I'm suppose to hit you with this guitar?  
  
Naota:Yes.  
  
Haruko:And I'm suppose to hit you like this?::Hits Naota with guitar::  
  
Naota::Flies into air landing on his face::Ow  
  
Director:No no no.Like this.::Takes guitar.Hits Naota::  
  
Naota::Flies into air yet again::  
  
Haruko:Oh so like this::Hits Naota again::  
  
Naota::Flies into air::Stop hitting me!  
  
Director:Ya like that.  
  
Haruko:Oh ok.  
  
Naota:I'll be going now.  
  
Canti:...........(Why cant I talk.)  
  
Naota:What do you want?::Bruises all over him::  
  
Canti:..........(If I could only talk.)  
  
Naota::Walks off::Whatever.  
  
Ninamori:I'm so bored.  
  
Naota:Why?  
  
Ninamori:Because I don't occur in the series until episode 3!Do you here me!  
  
Naota:I think you occur in the first one.  
  
Ninamori:I do?  
  
Naota:I don't know.  
  
Ninamori:Well your helpful.::gets knife::  
  
Naota:What are you doing?  
  
Ninamori::cuts self::It relieves stress and pain.  
  
Naota:Ill just go now.....  
  
Mamimi:Hey so wachya doin?  
  
Naota:Walking.  
  
Haruko:Hey come here and teach me how to play this.(Fire Starter)  
  
Mamimi:(To Naota)Just a sex.I uh mean.......::Runs off to teach::  
  
Naota::Bursts into tears of laughter::Just a sex.::laughs::  
  
Christian:Well that's it.For now at least.Please review and im me with ideas you want to be in it.Don't worry, you'll get credit for your idea(s). 


	2. The Wardrobe

Christian(Me):Thank you all for reviewing before March 3, 2004.Because you guys did review, which were all wonderfully good ones,I shall give you people this story.Oh, and do I have to continue telling people I dont own anything?I really dont know.  
  
At the set.  
  
Haruko:Ok.So I just ride this Vespa over to that bridge and then hit him with this guitar?  
  
Director:Yes.Then you say your lines and then kiss him.  
  
Haruko:WHAT?!I HAVE TO KISS HIM!::Points at Naota::  
  
Director:Yes.  
  
Haruko:Fine, but I am going to be payed extra.  
  
Naota::Finds a Wardrobe::Wow!A wardrobe!::Goes inside::  
  
Director:Wheres Naota?  
  
Naota:The smell of fur coats is spendid.::Walks further into Wardrobe::  
  
Haruko:I dont know.Where is he?  
  
Naota::Gets poaked by a pine needle::Ouch.Whats a pine needle doing in a wardrobe, and why is it so cold?  
  
Director:Wheres Mamimi?  
  
Haruko:I dont know.  
  
Naota::Finds self in a forest::Wow!This is quite a big wardrobe.  
  
::Sledge comes down with raindeer carrying it.::  
  
Queen::Walks out of Sledge::Who are you, and what excatly are you?  
  
Naota:Is that you?Mamimi?  
  
Mamimi dressed as the Queen:Um...............no.I am the Queen of...  
  
Naota:Oh dont lie to me Mamimi!  
  
Mamimi:I hate you, you spoiled a perfectly good book.  
  
Naota:Book?This a behind the scenes.  
  
Edmund::walks in::  
  
Mamimi:Never mind, Naota ruined it.  
  
Naota:What did I ruin?A few cardboard boxes that were suppose to be trees?  
  
Mamimi::Runs off to front of Wardrobe::  
  
Naota:Wait come back!  
  
Mamimi::Runs to front of wardrobe::ITS LOCKED!  
  
Edmund:Um........  
  
Christian(Me):Well thats it.Can anyone guess the book I was trying to impersonate?If so just add it to the review.Oh also I personaly didnt think this one was all that great, but I thought that about chapter one also.Well only four more chapters to go, maybe if people really want me to, Ill make it longer than six chapters.But I need some ideas for the chapters! 


	3. The Randomness

Christian(Me again):Hello and welcome to my third chapter of uh...::looks back at title of story::Behind the Scenes:FLCL!!!Sorry for taking forever on writing it.I havent had much inspiration lately.But now I have enough.Well, Im wasting your peoples time by blabbing on and on and on and on and on::keeps going::  
  
At set  
  
Naota::eating a cracker, chokes::  
  
Director:Ok, Haruko.C.P.R.  
  
Haruko:Um, no.  
  
Director:But its In the script!  
  
Haruko:So?  
  
Director:SO?!SO?!!!!  
  
Haruko::walks off::  
  
Naota::dies::  
  
Mamimi::pokes Naota with a stick::  
  
Naota::explodes::  
  
Director:Hey how did you and Naota get out of that wardrobe anyhow?  
  
Mamimi:What Wardrobe?short term memory loss  
  
Director:Oh, never mind.  
  
At school setting  
  
Ninamori:Ugh, Im finally in here!::wearing ballon-plant thing::  
  
Director:Ok, and ACTION!  
  
Later...  
  
Director:Ok, that was great.  
  
Ninamori:But I havent even moved.::has only been 2 seconds::  
  
Director:Riiiiiiiiiight.AH!The Fairies!::pull out blowtorch::Ill get everylast one of you god damn fairies!  
  
Everyone but Director: O.O  
  
Christian:Ok, thats it.Sorry, but thats all the inspiration Ive got for now.But dont worry, if I get anything else funny Ill be sure to add it to this bland chapter.Well, hope you liked it!If not, I understand.I threw this thing all together right now so Its not my best work but it is something to read so just deal with it!  
  
Recommendations:Blood Relations by lilharuko 


	4. The Game

Christian(Me):Ok, Im on a role!Thank you all that have reviewed my story and special thanks to Iloveraharu for making me notice my spelling mistake for all three chapters.Hehe, oops.Well lets get this chapter on the road!  
  
Haruko:YOUR OUT!  
  
Naota:What?No way!I hit that ball clear out of the field.  
  
Haruko:It didnt get past Mars so it was in.And a martian has already caught it by now.  
  
Naota:Martians are freaks, aliens too.  
  
Haruko:What did you say?::evil look::  
  
Naota::realizes mistake::Uh, well I uh.AHHHHHH!!!::Runs for life::  
  
Haruko:You better run little boy cause when I catch you--  
  
Mamimi:Oh, something shiny.::Haruko and Naota in backround::  
  
Naotas house...  
  
Naota::In bed, wakes up::Ohhhhhh, my head.  
  
Mamimi and Haruko::sleeping on both sides of him::zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Naota:AHHHHHHHH!::Jumps out of bed.::  
  
Mamimi and Haruko::Wake up::Oh, hello.  
  
Naota:Why are you in my bed?!  
  
Haruko:Well we had a few drinks and one thing came after another and here we are.  
  
Mamimi:Yep!  
  
Naota:So we, and I::faints::  
  
Haruko:Should we?::Puts Naota back in bed, joins him::  
  
Mamimi:Ok!::joins::  
  
Next mourning...  
  
Mamimi:I was accepted into Harvard!  
  
Kamon, Naota, Haruko, Canti: O.O  
  
Naota:Howd that happen?  
  
Haruko:She probably slept with the person that accepts people.  
  
Mamimi:Howd you know?!AH!GET OUT OF MY HEAD!::Runs upstairs::  
  
Christian(Me):Ok, this one is a little...weird.Yeah.Dont think Im some pervert or anything.Cause Im not.But yeah, Hope you liked it and please review.Im not going to add onto Chapter three.I think Its fine the way it is now that Im more awake.  
  
Recommendations:Blood Relations by lilharuko  
  
Only two chapters to go!... 


	5. The Musical

Christian(Me...again):Ok, Only one more chapter.And Im getting more ideas for this story right now, so now onto the chapter!  
  
Naota:Werent we suppose to be talking about FLCL for the last five chapters?  
  
Mamimi:Chapters?You make it seem like this is a story on fanfiction.  
  
Haruko:On what?  
  
Mamimi:Oh nothing.  
  
Haruko::Plays Guitar::  
  
Mamimi::Begins to sing::  
  
Naota:What are you doing?This isnt a musical!Were suppose to be talking about FLCL!  
  
Tsukasa::Walks in::Is this studio five?  
  
Director:No, this is Studio three.HA!Were number three!  
  
Tsukasa:Um, ok.Thank you.::leaves::  
  
At Studio fifty-seven...  
  
::open scene, feather fall from sky and land on Mamimis High Silk Hat::  
  
Mamimi::blow feather off High silk hat::  
  
Haruko::sings::One daaaaaaay while she was waiting for the trolly, she had a hat.  
  
Mamimi:My High silk haaaat.  
  
Haruko::sings::She wooooore it upon her head so proudly, a beautiful hat.  
  
Mamimi:My High Silk Hat.  
  
Haruko::sings::A haaat like this just makes her feel so grandy.Now fancy this, and fancy that.A splendor of a hat in all Its majesty.  
  
Mamimi:Like a king, in a royal cap.I feel so swell and handsome in my hat.I bet that others wish they had infact--  
  
Diretor:CUT CUT CUT!!!You arnt those Veggie Tale people!  
  
Haruko::wearing colliflower costume::Uh oh.Weve been caught!RUN!  
  
Haruko and Mamimi::being chased by Director::  
  
Christian(Me...again):Ok, I got bored so I made a musical!Not really, I took the lyrics and used different people.Can anyone guess what the songs called?Yeah, oh I dont anything...just my ideas.THERE MINE!BACK OFF!  
  
Recommendations:Blood Relations by lilharuko  
Our Loveable Cast of hackSIGN by Sen'ichiya 


	6. The End

Christian(Me... again):Ok, this is the last chapter.Sad, I know.But Im might next do one of Kingdom Hearts.Yep.MINE, STAY AWAY!AH!THE FAIRIES!THERE AFTER THE STORY!!!!  
  
On top of hand-like thing in Mabase...  
  
Director:Ok, Naota....wait, were done!::throws script in air::  
  
Haruko:YES!Finally!My pay please.  
  
Mamimi:Me too.  
  
Cast:Yeah, our pay.  
  
Director:Pay?What pay?You guys did this for free?  
  
Haruko:No we didnt.  
  
Director::pulls out contract. points to statement saying that they are doing show for free::  
  
Haruko::whips out guitar::AHHHHHHHH!::Hits Director::  
  
Director::flies into camera::Ouch.  
  
Mamimi:Oh, a quarter!::Director and Haruko in backround fighting::  
  
Naota:What are you going to buy with a quarter?  
  
Mamimi:A gum ball.  
  
Naota:Um, yeah.Ok?Why not save it?  
  
Mamimi:I dont know.::spends.Eats gumball::Ew!  
  
Naota:What?  
  
Mamimi:Black Licorice.  
  
Naota:Nasty!  
  
Kanti::flies beside Naota and Mamimi::...  
  
Naota:He scares me.  
  
Mamimi:Really?Why?  
  
Naota:AH!THE FAIRIES!::pulls out blow torch::  
  
Fairie 1:Fairies!Stay away from the light.  
  
Fairies:We cant hel--AHHHHH!::burn to crisp::  
  
Mamimi:Oh, a horse!Ill name her Mystery!::rides off on Mystery to college::  
  
Haruko::rides off on P-Kun::  
  
Christian(Me):Ok, really random way to end the story so yeah.SUE ME!Well, theres nothing left now but to say good bye and recommend!  
  
GOOD BYE FELLOW PEOPLE!  
  
Recommendations:Blood Relations by lil haruko  
Our Loveable Cast of hackSIGN by sen'ichiya 


	7. Lost Chapter

Chris(Me): OMG...The lost chapter of...Behind the Scenes: FLCL. Its a little less then a year since I first did this Fanfic. Its fairly short, so why not find a missing page? XD Oh right, I dont anything. So yeah, w/e. I should own them. ::is pissed that he didnt think it up:  
LOST CHAPTER 7:  
Naota: So thats everything? No more acting right?  
Mamimi: Hmmm, pretty sure.  
Director::high-pitched OMG ÒIM BEING MURDEREDÓ scream Everyone::runs into development room:  
Everyone::gasps:  
::see that its finally finished:  
Everyone: YAY!  
Director: Well, its not really finished...We still have to make a Lost Chapter for the diehard FLCL fans.  
Naota::gets bat and points at Director:  
Mamimi::Readies a her lighter:  
Haruko::gets guitar ready:  
Canti:(If only I could talk...)::goes and tries to cry but cant because hes a robot:  
Naota:So how do we hit the director?::hits director up into the air and director falls landing on his face:: Is that how?  
((Check first chapter)  
Mamimi: Why no. Of course not. You must set the director on fire first. ::lights director:: and then you can.  
Haruko: Aye, but you must also hit him so you know he brakes a couple of bones.::grins and readies self:  
Director::running around in flames:  
Haruko:Ready...aim...FIRE!!!::swings at director hitting him right on the ass sending up more than 1000 feet into the air:  
Canit::runs in with a video tape trying to say its finished:  
Naota::puts in VCR:  
::A black background surrounds the screen with a white circle rimmed in the center. The circle flickers from the left and right of the black screen:  
Haruko::walks in seeing that Naota is watching it. Decides to piss him off. Hauko readies her guitar and smashes the T.V:  
Naota: HEY! what did you do that for?! Tha-::is interrupted:  
::phone rings:  
O.O!  
Chris(Me)::gasps:: wow! Did I mention I also dont own the Ring? oops. Any ways, thats all. too bad, so sad. But remember.  
Seven Days ::T.V. turns off:: 


End file.
